


Hide and Seek || #hwitae#

by fnc_sfnine



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnc_sfnine/pseuds/fnc_sfnine
Summary: can you love a person, a person you still have to find?





	1. intro

The rumors are spread all around over the Earth. In both cases. A parallel universe, a parallel world. On the same Earth. They say you could feel it. Whenever someone from the other world was walking through you, you could feel it. Your heart would hurt, you wouldn’t be able to breathe for a few seconds. It rarely happened though. Some people lied about it, just to get attention. Joke’s on them. Another rumor is that when such a thing happens, you won’t fall in love anymore with anyone from your world. The only one you will love is the person from the other world. But because you can’t meet them, you’ll have to live with the pain. The pain of a broken heart. 

It had been two years since it happened. Taeyang was just on his way to school. It was his last year before graduating. He stepped off the bus, running, because he was late. And then it happened. He ran around the corner, seeing the entrance of his high school. A big blow, pressing down on his body, making him fall down. A sudden coldness send shivers down the boy’s spine. He couldn’t breathe, so he panicked. It was so weird. Within five seconds fresh air filled his lungs. Taeyang gasped for air, grabbing his chest. He felt like crying, his heart hurt so much. Did he just meet the soulmate he will never actually meet?


	2. profiles

**~~BLACK~~ **

Yoo Taeyang  
age: 21  
partner: /  
times in contact with other world: 1

Kim Youngbin   
age: 25  
partner: ?  
times in contact with other world: 3

Kang Chanhee   
age: 19  
partner: /  
times in contact with other world: 0

Baek Juho   
age: 22  
partner: /  
times in contact with other world: 0

Lee Sanghyuk   
age: 23  
partner: ?  
times in contact with other world: ?

 

 

 

**~~WHITE~~ **

Kim Youngkyun  
age: 20  
partner: Kim Seokwoo  
times in contact with other world: 1

Kim Seokwoo   
age: 22  
partner: Kim Youngkyun  
times in contact with other world: 0

Lee Jaeyoon   
age: 24  
partner: ?  
times in contact with other world: 3

Kim Inseong   
age: 25  
partner: /  
times in contact with other world: 0

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you like it! 
> 
> leave a comment/kudo <3
> 
> follow me on twitter for more of my creations/if you want to be moots: @/binsbroccoli 
> 
> x-Lonnie


End file.
